The Shining Light of the Sun
by trees2071
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all he knows and loves, but gets some help from a 'higher' being. (not a Chaos story)


**The Shining Light of the Sun**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Apollo was sitting in his palace, watching his favourite demigod through a one-way Iris message, watching over him and protecting him from many types of danger.

**Percy's POV**

Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and I guess you could say I've had a rough life. At the age of 12 I got attacked by my first monster, this was Hades' best minion, the fury. From there on, it was an endless procession of gods, monsters, titans and even a primordial wanting to sacrifice my entrails, spill my blood or eat my flesh. Now naturally this disturbed me, but I had a group of wonderful friends that helped me through the good and bad times, who stuck with me through the thick and the thin. These friends gave me a reason to live and a reason to fight all of the wars. After the Giant War everyone received gifts from the Gods, and mine of course was the biggest with me taking down Gaia all on my lonesome.

_Flashback, 2 weeks_

_The seven, plus Nico and Reyna was all gathered in the almighty Olympian throne room. We were all tired but in good moods, like cmon people we just defeated Gaia. Zeus was blabbing on about how important the unity between gods and demigods was and so on and so forth. All I could really look at was the beautiful daughter of Athena sitting in the chair next to me, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with her Mum in her head._

_Then Zeus shifted to his Jupiter form and boomed "Now it is time to reward our brave demigod heroes that it would have been extremely difficult to win the war without"_

"_Jason Grace, my son, step up and receive your reward" "Jason, I am offering you my full blessing, which includes partial immortality, which means that you are non-aging but can still die in battle and strengthens your powers in lightning and wind. Jason then, in a voice that held no stead in the place of his father, "I accept your perfect request, but I ask that my girlfriend Piper will join me in immortality, as I don't think I could stand to see her age with me staying young forever". Jupiter just smiled and said "that will come in due time son".=_

_Hades then stood and said in a proud, but reserved voice "Nico DiAngelo, my own son! Although you were not one of the seven, you have proven yourself in your courage, powers and swordsmanship to the highest order. I offer you the position of a minor god of shadows, which will also increase the amount of dead that you will be able to summon by a huge amount" Nico, who was listening attentively then yelled out "I accept your generous offer father". Even though he didn't show it. Nico was extremely happy with his fathers offer, even if he didn't show it. _

_Hades then shifted to his Pluto form and called up Hazel. He offered her removal from her curse and immortality. He also offered her the position as the apprentice of Hectate, as to further her powers of the Mist. She accepted and ran over to her brother and hugged him excitedly before turning and watching to see what her boyfriend would get._

_Ares then shifted to his Mars form and called out Frank, he gave him immunity from his curse of the burning stick, and a position under Athena learning many new battle strategies._

_Hephaestus then brought up Leo, and gruffly gave him the position of the minor god of the forge and inventing, to work by his father's side forever._

_Athena, then with pride on her face boomed out "Annbeth Chase, my own daughter, you have surpassed the boundaries of a child of Athena and as such will be rewarded with the highest honour. Annabeth Chase, will you become the 13__th__ Olympian and the major god of knives, retrieval and architecture. Annabeth seemed to be having a battle inside her mind. I had already told her that I would not be accepting godhood and that it was her choice on what she did. Annabeth then lifted her head and with great pride said "Mother I accept your generous offer". Gasps were heard around the room, with jealously, awe and respect of the daughter of Athena._

_Poseidon then stood, as boomed out "Percy Jackson, my son, you have surpassed the power and skill that any demigod hero should ever have even gone passed, I am offering you the position of the 14__th__ Olympian. You will be come the major god of the tides, currents, swordsmanship, loyalty and heroes. My son, please do me the honour of accepting this offer, and this is me speaking to you not as a god but as a Dad. You are my favourite child of all eternity._

_Percy raised his head and drew a breath. Father I….._


End file.
